


Dark Times

by yorkes



Series: Dark Times [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, part two in the works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkes/pseuds/yorkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times were simpler when vampires didn't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Times

Davina knew she was different when she was ten years old.

She wasn't a girl that particularly stood out. She a little shorter than most, even at her age, but nothing made her stand out in anyone's mind; not even her mother’s.

That was until she killed half the village's crops.

No one had seen it except for her mother, who had been trailing behind her curious daughter. A young Davina strayed from the village's center, and was making her way through the woods when she stopped by the field.

"Davina, slow down for -"

The crops died in an instant. One moment they were ready for harvest, and the next they were shriveled and blackened. When Davina turned her head back towards her shocked mother they flourished back to life. It all happened in less than five seconds, but it wasn't a simple trick of the eye.

Davina was fully aware of what she had done. As was her mother.

Her mother was a non practicing witch, who had hoped her daughter would never tap into her power. She thought if she never taught her how to use her powers that Davina would live life without magic.

Davina hadn't known her mother was a witch but did know of them. The feeling of energy that had coursed through her had to be something greater than human.

Her mother wasn't keen on furthering her ability, but Davina was. She begged her mother to teach her magic but was taught how to cook instead.

Davina wasn't that great with spices, but she knew she had a better talent. She just wasn't sure how to tap into it.

When she was thirteen her uncontrolled power started to become a problem. Davina was able to kill the patch of roses by her home without trying, but when she focused on bringing them back there was nothing. Without meaning to she was able to light a candle's wick, but couldn't create a flame if she had tried. And she did. She with all her might, and she did often.

One day, after asking her mother for help only to receive a cold look, she walked around the village with a dead rose in her hand. The thorns dug into her hand but she was too focused to bringing the flower back to life to care.

She wasn’t ready to give up, but the rose wouldn’t budge. Until it did, and it bloomed back to life. It was the first time she was able to do magic on purpose. It wasn't her own mother who had seen her achievement though, it was someone else's.

Esther was a mother of six. She also happened to be a practicing witch. The village had their suspicions of course, but no one gone up to her home with pitchforks.

She recognized magic when she saw it, and she went to speak with Davina's mother when she had the chance.

At first her mother was furious, and understandably so. Davina had been told not to practice magic and she was doing so in public. Esther had assumed her mother was unaware of her daughter's ability, but once she realized what was happening she jumped in. She presented a clear argument as to why Davina needed be trained, and swiftly, but she was met by an excuse.

Davina's mother admitted that the woman was right, but still protested. She declared that she had forgone magic, and didn't want to bring herself back to it by teaching Davina.

Esther took time to formulate a response because it would affect her life as well, but once it was said there was no reason that Davina should have been restricted from magic.

"Let me teach her," she offered. Those four words altered the young witch's life.

* * *

 

Davina wasn't exactly natural, but she was a keen learner.

"If I use this incantation I'll always be able to do the spell on command?" She asked Esther. She was referring to a spell that kindled flames.

"One day you will not even need a spell to do it easily," her mentor told her. That one day wasn't far off. She'd been practicing with Esther for weeks, and she already had gained more control of her power. At a young age she had great potential.

"It should not be too far off," Rebekah, Esther's daughters commented. Rebekah was only a year older than Davina, and wasn't too far ahead of her in training. They were both relatively new to training. Davina because she had been kept from it; Rebekah because she hadn't tapped into her powers.

Despite the potential for a rivalry the two got along. Davina had the potential to grow stronger than the blonde witch, but Rebekah never expected to be the best blooming witch anyway. She had basic grasp of magic, but the true protege of their family was her brother Kol.

Kol had more time to practice the craft, but disregarding his almost two years on Rebekah and his early start he was still a natural.

“I think I’m done for today,” the brother in question informed Esther. He closed the spell book he had been reading and gave his mother a large grin. Esther gave him a pointed look, and Rebekah sighed. They had barely been at it for an hour.

That was Kol’s problem. He was a natural witch, and he loved the power, but he was not exactly dedicated. He couldn’t sit still, and when lessons involved more learning than doing he quickly got bored.

Esther always scolded him and told Kol it would be his downfall. He just rolled his eyes, gave Rebekah and Davina a prompt goodbye, and went out to do whatever it was he did outside of their home.

Later it would be brought to light that he tried to spend time with either Klaus or Elijah. Kol would later proudly say that he never wanted to spend time with Finn, who he found to be a bore.

“Be sure to come back soon,” Esther reminded as he made him way out the door.

They had started their lessons early that day because that night was the full moon. The village went to hide in the caves from when the sun set to when it rose again the next morning to stay safe from the wolves. Precautions were to be taken, so everyone finished their routine early so no one was left unaccounted for.

After a check with the villagers Esther knew it was time to wrap up their lesson. Davina was just observing Rebekah as she practiced a spell, so when Esther needed her to go fetch Kol and Henrik, her youngest son, Davina had no hesitation. She had already learned more magic than she ever thought she would get with her mother.

The village wasn’t large, but she couldn’t find Kol with any of his brothers so she ventured towards the forest. Later that night the forest would be off limits, but while the sun was still high in the sky she was safe. That did not mean she would take her time finding him in the woods though.

“Kol,” she called out, trying not to make her voice too loud. She had heard too many stories about the woods on a full moon when she was young, and anyone at the age of six is impressionable. “Kol, we need to-”

He was sitting hunched over on the stump of a fallen tree. What was probably a bird made Davina hurry toward him. She opened her mouth to speak but when she got to his side she realized he was focused on a spell, one that seemed to be failing.

“You’re trying to bring a bird back to life?” Davina asked, not sure if she meant that to be rhetorical. In front of Kol sat a bird with a snapped neck. Kol’s eyes popped open and he looked up at the girl who his mother had taken under her wing.

“Henrik was playing with some other kids and one of them accidentally killed the bird,” he quickly explained. “He was really upset so I figured I would at least try.” He looked back toward his current project, and all he did was he blink. “Besides, I thought I would just see if I could do it.”

Kol had proven through more minor spells that he had power. Though he didn’t take his lessons as seriously as Esther would like she recognized his skill.

“I think it requires a bit more than your average restoration spell,” she commented. There were  some ingredients that circled the dead bird, but she wasn’t sure what their purpose was.

“It’s just a minor animal,” he argued, “and according to the books the added strength of the plants should be enough.” Davina looked again at what he had used, and she remembered the one of the flowers from when Esther showed her a box of herbs and plants she kept to aid spells.

“Does your mother know that you’re using her ingredients?” she inquired, and Kol froze, looking up at the young witch.

“I suspect you know the answer to that.” She shrugged, and once again at the bird. The setup was quite pretty, with the flowers and leaves encircling it, but the unnatural angle of the creature’s neck ruined the effect. When he received no further response he had to continue his inquiry. “Are you going to tell her?” he asked. If it had been Rebekah who found him he could have come up with his own answer, but he barely knew Davina. Esther had told them two months before that she would be aiding a girl from the village with her magic. The next day Davina showed up, and she had done so every day since. Despite her common appearance in their household she didn’t speak much beyond the topic of magic, and even then it was only strictly what Esther had been teaching her.

“I am not quite sure,” she replied, “what would I be getting out of this?”

“Well aren’t you a pesky little thing.” He laughed, and she rose her brows.

“I’m not little,” she protested, “not in height or age.” Luckily Kol was sitting down when she made the comment, because the height could’ve been easily argued. He stood a good foot taller than her, and had not yet turned sixteen. Whereas Davina was of short stature, and had already experienced most of her growth in height if her mother’s frame was any implication.

The question of age could be argued as well. He was almost three years older than her. Luckily he didn’t make any additional comments on her protest of being little.

“What could be in it for you,” he started, motioning toward the dead bird, “is the possibility of knowing you can resurrect a bird.”

“You’re going to teach me how to do something you cannot even do?”

“No, but you can help me so I can do it,” he told her in a very vague explanation. Davina was drawing a blank to what he meant.

“I have the right spell, I just don’t have enough power on my own to complete,” he said, “so I could channel your power.” His expression, a grin that he always seemed to wear, gave off the impression that he had offered a great deal. Davina didn’t see how it worked out for her.

“I think you would be getting more out of this than me,” she noted, giving the bird a different look now. One of more hesitation.

“I’m doing it for Henrik,” he reminded her, and that did bring up a point. Luckily for Kol she decided to ignore his earlier comment about simply wanting to see if he could pull it off.

“You can channel me,” she told him, extending her hand. She had briefly seen a passage on channeling while flipping through one of Esther’s books. “I do warn you, I am not very strong yet.” The yet made Kol’s grin soften into a smile as he stood up, and took Davina’s hand.

“You may be stronger than you think” he told her, and and an uncertain smile made it’s way to her lips as he started to mutter a spell she didn’t know. Immediately she felt her power being used, and she shut her eyes in concentration.

If it weren’t for the sudden flapping of wings the sudden halt of power would have alarmed Davina that the spell was done. Not only was the spell complete, but it had worked. The result was a bird that quickly flew into the sky.

“I don’t Henrik will ever see the bird again,” Davina said, once she opened her eyes she saw that the animal in question was flying away from them.

Kol let out out an airy laugh, and it wasn’t until he squeezed her hand that they realized their hands were still clasped. This lead to a quick separation, but Davina still couldn’t believe that her power was able to help bring something back to life. Roses were one thing, but a bird was an entirely different level.

“Why did you come out here again?” he asked, and she murmured a curse underneath her breath.

“Your mother sent me to get you and Henrik,” she told him, “she wanted you all rounded up before you went to the caves.”

Their celebration was short lived as the pair started to make their way out of the wood. The victory would stick with the two of them for some time, even if what they had accomplished stayed between the two of them.

When they got back the village they found they were running late. They were able to find Henrik, who was playing with the same kids who Davina assumed killed the bird earlier. When Davina checked her home for her mother she was met with an empty house. Her mother always was overly cautious, so it was no surprise she had gone to the caves with the early crowd.

“You can come with us,” Kol offered when she saw her look of concern. Davina hoped she looked appreciative, but she was looking too often toward the lowering sun to express her thanks.

When the three returned back to the Mikaelson home the rest of the family had already been gathered up. Mikael was temporarily away with some of the other men trip to speak with a neighboring village, but the rest of the family was present.

Esther looked at Davina with some surprise, she had figured she would have gone with her mother.

“Her mother already went to the caves,” Kol explained.

“Then we should get going as well,” Esther replied, giving the dark headed witch to his side a warm smile. “If you can’t find you mother you are perfectly welcome to sit with us in the caves.”

And so she did.

Night was falling fast and the barricades had been put up, sealing the villagers into their home for the night. The howling caused uneasiness among almost everyone, and very few got sound sleep, but it kept them safe.

Davina was one of the few trying to fall asleep. It hadn’t hit her until she sat down, and the only light source became lanterns, but the her use of magic from earlier had wiped her out. She had never experienced that type of exertion before.

She rested against the stone wall and shut her eyes, trying to drown out the noise that came from outside. She felt someone move closer to her, and she opened to eyes to find that it was Kol who was sitting beside her. She had sat with his family, but gave herself some distance. It was one thing learning alongside Rebekah and Kol, but Esther was in a very maternal and protective mode, which made Davina feel more like an intruder.

“Can you not sleep?” he whispered, and a howl that sounded close was really all she needed as an answer.

“Try to,” he suggested, “I know how exhausted you must be.” Kol didn’t say it but he was tired as well.

With the wolves roaming the forest in the background she focused on falling asleep, it wasn’t too difficult when she was tired already.

Kol was not able to fall asleep until Davina did. He wanted to make sure she was able to first. He tried to remember if he had read any side effects of channeling someone as he looked at the young witch. He drifted to sleep too soon to linger on the question.

* * *

 

“Elizabeth’s family has already set up a match,” Rebekah argued with her mother. Davina tried to focus on the spell she was reading up on, but it was hard to do with such a heated discussion going on.

“Elizabeth’s family needed her married for an alliance,” Esther argued, which caused her daughter to release an noise of annoyance. Marriage had become a primary focus in Rebekah’s mind as she approached the age of sixteen. “I hope whomever you marry will be based off more than that.”

Rebekah hoped that too, so she let her mother win. Many girls went until the age of twenty without marriage, but Rebekah didn’t know of too many options in their village. She was what one may call a bit of a hopeless romantic, but she felt certain that love would follow in most any match. She didn’t want to settle for a mutual friendship.

“It would do you well to remember that too, Davina,” Esther said, causing the girl in question to jerk her head up.

“My father will pair me off with whomever he wants, whenever he wants,” she said with a forced tone of indifference. A frown make it’s way to both Mikaelson women’s faces. Davina’s father was hardly ever mentioned, and he was often away trading goods. She didn’t speak often of him, but his absence made her home life difficult.

“Well you have some time before that happens,” Rebekah reminded her, with an encouraging smile. Davina was barely fifteen, and though she was beginning to be considered an adult by their village, she would not be expected of marriage. In comparison to nearby settlements their community tended to marry later. None of Esther’s children were married, and the eldest Finn was well into his twenties.

“Let’s get back to the book, Rebekah.” Esther went over to the kitchen where she had been cutting up crops and continued her work. She kept an eye on the girls, and was there to answer questions, but had to finish her duty first.

Davina had work of her own, and marked her page so she could finish it later. Over two short years she had gained control over her powers, and she had gone off on private study of sorts. Kol had been right in what he said, she was a lot stronger than she thought.

Kol himself had improved his ability, though he had less and less time to practice. Davina was given more tasks, but Kol’s former tasks had grown to be more time consuming. He prefered magic, and would make comments on how he wished he hadn’t wasted so much time before.

Even though the two no longer saw each other during lessons, they managed to find each other throughout the day.

On her way back to her own she would pass Kol. It was not quickest route back to her home from the his, but getting a chat in with him here and there was always worth the extra two minutes.

“If only there was a spell for making wood appear out of thin air already chopped,” Davina said as she greeted Kol. He turned to see the little, more in stature than age, witch. He didn’t even act surprised, their daily chats became something of a routine.

“It probably exists,” he quipped, greeting her with his grin. Recently around Davina it always seemed to be better described as a smile though. “How was my sister and my mother?” he asked, ignoring the complaints from men who were helping him with the wood.

“Rebekah was asking to be married off, but thankfully your mother talked her out of it.”

“It would annoy father to no end if Rebekah was married first,” he admitted. “He thinks it’s time Finn and Elijah get married, but mother’s been trying to persuade him otherwise.” The complaints from the men behind Kol grew louder, and it was time for them to wrap up their quick chat. He leaned into toward Davina and quickly added onto his words first. “Slip out after dinner tonight and meet me by the woods,” he whispered, “I found I spell I want to try.” Davina would have opened her mouth to protest, but he had turned back to his work too soon.

The two of them has continued to do magic together after the bird. Kol was always finding odd spells here and there in Esther’s books that he wanted to try out, and Davina hardly ever passed the opportunity up. So her issue was not with the spell he wanted to do, but rather with the woods themselves. Even though Davina was more than capable of defending herself with magic, the woods at night was not a place she was happy to go into. .

She made sure her lantern was ready early in the day while she helped her mother out with necessary chores like laundry and cleaning. She once offered to remove a dress’ stain with a small spell, but her mother very vocally refused. Magic was a don’t ask, don’t tell sort of arrangement with her.

She gave her mother an excuse, something about needing to speak with Esther, and she slipped into the darkness. It was nearing winter, so the nights came early and the air had a bite to it. Her lantern was proving to be strictly a light source, providing very little heat as he ventured toward the forest. She spotted Kol waiting at their usual spot.

“You didn’t bring a lantern?” was the first thing she asked him, her voice hushed. There wasn’t any rules regarding staying out late, but it wasn’t entirely proper for them to do so with each other. He lifted himself from the tree had been resting against.

“Well I knew you would,” he defended, and Davina let out a soft laugh. Her eyes flitted to the dark wood, cutting off her trailing voice, and then returned her gaze to him.

“Is the spell really worth the hassle?” she asked, and he could tell she was uneasy about going in the forest so late. Kol had been known to get her all the way out to the creek only to show her a new type of transformation spell. Kol swallowed and switched his line of vision to the ground. “Do not tell me you had me come out here just to do another transformation spell.”

“You say that like you don’t like transformation spells.”

“It’s a transformation spell?” she confirmed. “Really?”

“I would like to point out that I was not aware you had such a hatred toward them,” he said. Davina paused, and lowered the lantern to her side, causing shadows to creep up on Kol’s face. “But, if you want to avoid the forest tonight we can do it some other time.”

Her shot him a thankful smile, though she wasn’t sure if he could see her in the dark. The lantern flickered with dull light that projected onto their upper bodies, and then faded as it was cast further up. A moment of silence overtook them, and though it was not uncomfortable Davina was the one to break it.

“I should be heading then.” She began to turn when he protested.

“You could stay a little longer,” he told her, stepping closer to her.

“And what could we do?” she inquired, and Kol’s expression was unreadable for a moment.

But the uncertainty of the situation was over soon. Kol eyes flicked only slightly below her eyes, and then he moved closer and ducked his head down. Davina had limited experience, and her limited was none, but she knew what was happening. She extended her neck to reach him halfway, which she could tell surprised him as their lips touched.

She had given very little thought to first kisses. She had only figured it would happen with whomever her father would match with her with. There wasn’t much thought about it in the moment either. Davina just leaned into him and hoped no random villager decided to pass by.

As they parted Kol found himself grinning. Though Davina’s active participation lead him to believe she was happy with what had just happened, a mirrored smile, hers admittingly softer than his, was a good sign.

“We could do that.”

* * *

 

Festivals were always a cause for celebration, and everyone in the village showed up for any occasion that fell during bonfire season.

“Elizabeth looks happy,” Rebekah noted, eyes watching the girl across the town center. Davina wondered if there was any way there could have been enthusiasm in her voice. The girl subject to Rebekah’s scrutiny had been married for almost a year. Rebekah had yet to even meet a match her family would consider.

“Everyone looks happy,” Davina argued. That was true, the entire village had lifted spirits because of their celebration. Even Rebekah was happy despite her dissatisfaction about a new year approaching with no marriage possibilities. The blonde would probably never admit that joining a new family scared her, despite her outward keenness. She was incredibly close to her family, especially her brothers Elijah and Klaus who she had earlier made anxious comments on. Rebekah had noticed both of their brother’s growing affection for Tatia, one of the women in the village.

“You don’t though,” she observed, looking to Davina who stood at her side. “Why is that?” she asked, a genuine question from a friend, but also as a concerned sister. The amount of time that Kol and Davina spent together had not gone unnoticed by anyone in the Mikaelson family. “My brother has been in good spirits,” she added, as if to prompt Davina.

The problem wasn’t Kol. Or to be better put, it wasn’t his fault. The root of the problem was in fact directly related to him.

After a deep breath Davina explained the reason behind her recent behavior. She had been moody, and Esther had commented on it earlier. Davina’s three years with Esther meant the older witch had grown to know her like a daughter.

“My father has arranged for me to marry someone from a nearby village,” she divulged. Rebekah was expecting trouble in seeming paradise with Kol, not a complete stop to it. She had always envisioned herself as a wife when she was sixteen, she never had she imagined that the young bride would be Davina. Even if she engaged in Rebekah’s antics the brunette had never applied much enthusiasm to the idea of a marriage of her own.

“That’s-” Rebekah couldn’t voice any words. After a beat she asked what Davina knew she would. “Does Kol know?” she asked, voice almost a whisper.

Davina firmly shook her head, and as if on cue he made his way over to the two of them. He had been speaking with Esther and Henrik. Davina’s cool exterior was quickly falling apart as her eyes widened in worry. She had yet to face him since she received the news.

“I won’t tell him,” Rebekah muttered, just loud enough to ease her friend for a second as Kol approached.

“Rebekah,” he greeted, giving his sister a nod. “Davina.” He gave the other witch a grin. Prior to recent news Rebekah would have been happy to see parts of their relationship that they poorly kept secret, such as Kol’s grins that melted into genuine smiles. Now all she could think about what Davina breaking the news to her brother. Rebekah didn’t think that Kol had any intention of marrying her soon, but from the way they acted together it appeared to her that he saw that as inevitable.

“I’m going to go look for Klaus,” she announced, going off to look for her brother. In truth she should probably make sure Elijah and him weren’t causing trouble over Tatia.

“How has your day been?” Davina politely asked Kol. The confusion was clearly written on his face. She wasn’t looking him in the eye.

“You wouldn’t know,” he replied, and she could see him trying hard to get her to meet his gaze. “You’ve been avoiding me, Davina.” The bitterness was not what was most prominent in his voice, it was the clear hurt that rang in her ears.

“I need to tell you something,” she said. She didn’t mean for it come out hushed, but her voice would hardly let the words leave her lips, let alone be audible. Somehow Kol heard it through the laughter that the festivities stirred.

Kol reached for her hands, but Davina shook her head. She was engaged to be married, and that meant she could no longer skirt the line of what was too far in public. Or even in private.

Her rejection only furthered his confusion. So she had no choice but to tell him.

“You’re getting married,” he repeated, as if the words made no sense to him.

“My father has arranged for me to marry someone,” she reworded. “Saying I’m getting married outright sounds so final.” She had a few months until the ceremony took place at least. Her mother was superstitions about weddings outside of summer, and it was still in beginnings of winter. She would have until the days got longer and the air hotter.

It didn’t matter how you worded it though, it was still final.

Kol looked thrown, which was an odd look for him. Davina would’ve given anything in that moment for him to have his signature overconfident expression. He looked sad.

“If you don’t want it to be final then don’t let it be,” he told her, and his sadness morphed into something akin to anger. Not toward Davina, rather towards the situation. “If your father wants you married there are other people who you can marry,” he continued, pausing to realize that Davina was looking straight him.

“Like you?” Her voice was quiet and unsure.

“Yes.” His answer was firm, and he looked at Davina with total assurance. He had grown to realize that she was who he wanted to be with, but he hadn’t fully accepted it until that moment. “Like me.”

* * *

 

Her father was angry with Davina at her insistence on severing his agreement with the parents of her betrothed. Her mother did not like the idea of two witches marrying. Esther seemed to be the only one who was advocating for Kol and Davina. Mikael’s feelings on the matter had not been clearly laid out, but since he was allowing the idea to be discussed it was safe to assume to all parties involved that he was okay with it.

Things had started to look up when tragedy struck the village. Henrik had been killed by a werewolf.

The Mikaelson family had closed the doors to their home, shutting out everyone and keeping their family within. Since she was thirteen she had walked inside of that home every day, and at the time when they were grieving she wasn’t able to help them. Davina herself was grieving, she had grown to know Henrik incredibly well.

She was forced to grieve on her own while the doors remained closed, Mikael and Esther only exiting once every day or so.

No one in the village knew what to do. The mourning period was expected to be considerable considering how close the family was, but they had shut themselves out completely.

It got to the point where Davina considered going up to the home to knock on the door herself. She wanted to be able to express proper condolences and simply see how everyone was doing.

That very night Esther came to Davina.

“I must be brief, my husband is expecting me.” She hurried into Davina’s home, where her parents were no where to be seen. They were out doing work while Davina tended to their house. Esther expected this and that is why she came at that time. “I need to give you something,” she said to explain herself, producing two bottles from a basket she held and passing them to the young witch.

“Are these potions?” Davina asked, not having time to even tell her that she was sorry for the loss of Henrik. In her hand she held a large bottle of red liquid resembling wine, and the other bottle contained a dark purple liquid that was almost black.

“They will help you stay strong,” Esther informed her, and her eyes were frantic despite her assuring voice.

“It will make my magic strong?” Davina asked, but Esther made no specifications.

“I need you to listen to me,” the older witch said, and Davina had no choice but to listen to her. Esther had placed a firm grip on Davina’s wrist and held her eyes as she continued to speak. She felt an obligation to listen to her as she spoke. “Tonight, when you have gone to bed, you will drink the entirety of the red bottle. It is very important that you drink all of it, and the red one first-” Davina nodded so she would know she was listening “-and after waiting only a few minutes you will drink all the of the black vial. All of it.”

Davina blinked, staring at the two small bottles. She was what Esther was trying to have her do.

“You must promise me you will take this as I instructed,” Esther pressed, trying to get a verbal agreement out of her.

“I don’t know why you want me to take it,” Davina said, not so much in argument as it was in simple observation.

“It will keep you strong.” Esther’s words were meant to be soothing and compelling. She had such a maternal touch that it was impossible not to hear her out as if she were her own blood.

“It won’t hurt me, right?” she asked. Her mother would kill her if she let a magic potion cause her to have a headache.

“I only want what is best for you,” Esther said. The woman would later rethink her actions, but Davina learned that Esther really did want what was best for the her. She had gone behind Mikael’s back to provide her with the bottles.

Davina was not quick to reply, but she truly believed what she had been told. She trusted Esther.

“Tonight I’ll take the red bottle, and then the black,” she repeated, making sure it stuck in her.

“When you wake tomorrow come to my home,” Esther told her. After a final reminder of how to drink the bottles Esther left. The whole conversation took place in less than three minutes, but it would prove to be one of the most monumental moments in Davina’s life.

Later that night she took the bottles in their instructed order. The red tasted like wine, but there were undercurrents of something else that Davina could not place. She waited several minutes before pulling the black as instructed by Esther. The time between the potions also served for Davina to see if there were any immediate effects, but she felt nothing. If the effects were to have been negative there was no going back, but at least it gave her peace of mind as she went on to drink the darker liquid.

She drank the entire bottle, and it wasn’t until she set the empty container down on her bed that she felt her lungs begin to close up. She tried to make sound to wake her parents who were in the next room over, and only through very thin walls. The state of her lungs didn’t allow her to make much noise though. It was not long before her vision became to blacken.

Davina had never experienced anything quite like it, but it felt like she was dying. Unfortunately for her, her instincts were right.

She lay dead with no one aware of what had happened. Her parents were asleep only feet away, and they had no idea that their daughter had been poisoned.

Davina’s heart had stopped completely. She was as dead as anyone could be.

Until she wasn’t.

The following morning she woke with a startle. All she could hear was screams from the village, but even that was dulled by a greater sensation. All she could focus on was the strong hunger she felt.


End file.
